Not the Fish!
by Svartvinge
Summary: "Kaitou grinned happily and, with his hands placed on his hips, admired the living room proudly." Ch 2: Ho Ho Horrifying! A  mostly  KaiShin drabble collection.
1. A Warming Welcome

**A/N:** _I need to get back to writing, and I figured, why not make a drabble collection? They're entertaining to write, most of the time kind of short, and they should give me the practice I want and need. Also, this is my first time writing anything slash. Which reminds me, if you don't like slash, then don't read this. That's all. I don't want any flames concerning the couple(s) of these drabbles. If you don't like it, I really don't see why you need to read it._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything from Detective Conan/Magic Kaito. If I did, Kaishin would be canon._

* * *

It was absolutely quiet. The only source of light was the moonlight shining into the room, making the shadows of the furniture dance in strange patterns on the floor and walls. Everything smelled like old books and dust, as if the place had not been cleaned in months. _Then again, it's not that surprising, all things considered. _Kaito thought, shifting in the corner of the ceiling he had decided to hide in. _...this place really do need at least some dusting though. _He sneezed quietly and rubbed his nose, as a small spider had decided it would be a good idea to start weaving a second web on his face.

A sudden sound of footsteps coming towards the front door and the shuffling of keys made Kaito freeze. A small, manic grin spread across his face as his muscles tensed. He suppressed giggling, as swearing came from the door, knowing any sound would completely give him away. An impatient hum. And the door finally creaked open. Feet shuffled in, with a voice grumbling in annoyance. A silhouette became visible and that was all the motivation Kaito needed. He leaped at the person with a happy squeak, sending both of them to the floor with a painful thud, the person giving a small yelp at the sudden attack.

"Welcome home, Shin-chan~" Kaito cooed, nuzzling a surprised, gaping, finally back-to-his-normal-body Shinichi. Who, upon noticing their current position, proceeded to turn completely red and shove Kaito off, before storming into the kitchen with a series of unintelligible squawks. Kaito grinned from his position on the floor. _Totally worth the five hours I waited._

* * *

_Well, this drabble took me around an hour. I'm not too sure on the lengths of the other drabbles. It really depends on my mood, and how much I feel like writing. :3 Anyway, thank you for reading~_


	2. Ho Ho Horrifying!

**What? What is this? I...actually updated it? After...after who knows how long? Another drabble? Why, yes, yes I did! I was watching some Justice League episodes this evening, when all of the sudden I decided I wanted to write a Christmas drabble. And this is what happened! I hope you'll like it. I had a lot of fun writing it~**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did...well. You'd know. *grins*  
**

* * *

Kaitou grinned happily and, with his hands placed on his hips, admired the living room proudly. It had taken him the entire evening and almost all of the night to finish everything, but now, with the living room over with…he was done.

A yawn escaped him and as he turned to glance at the clock hanging on the wall just above the door behind him, he blinked in surprise. 8 AM. "…Oh." A sheepish, though tired, laugh slipped from his lips. Scratch 'almost all of the night'. Seems it had taken him longer than he thought. "Oh well." Kaitou chuckled and put his hands in the pockets of his jeans as he walked across the room. "Totally worth it." He grinned widely once more as his gaze flickered along everything in the room.

He then strolled into the hall, softly humming 'Rudolph the Rednosed Reindeer' under his breath and, upon glancing around quickly but carefully, nodded in approval. Everything was set up and done with and all he had to do now was wait for Shinichi to return home. Once more, a grin slowly stretched across his face. Though this one of the more mischievous variety. Oooh, how he couldn't wait to see Shinichi's expression! Kaitou resisted the sudden urge to rub his hands and cackle evilly. It was difficult though, as he remembered that Shinichi had specifically told him that if he were to do anything like this…well. Kaitou didn't remember the exact words, but he did recall that the threat had left him literally trembling in fear and wishing desperately that he had a small, dark hole, created just for him, to crawl into and hide in until it was safe to come out. Which would probably be after the end of the apocalypse.

Kaitou stopped for a moment as he recalled the threat. …Was doing this just to see Shinichi's expression worth it, despite the terrible, horrible consequences? He looked around. And nodded. Yes. Totally and completely worth it. He resumed his humming and skipped back into the living room. Grabbing a book – 'A Study in Scarlet' – he then flopped onto the couch and leaned back, a wide, excited smile on his face. He wasn't much of a fan of Holmes (he much preferred Lupin), but it was a good enough book to pass some time with, at least. It shouldn't be long before Shinichi returned home from the case Megure had called him about yesterday afternoon, after all~

* * *

Shinichi sighed exhaustedly as he stepped up to the front door. That case had been tougher than Megure had made it out to be over the phone, but even though it had taken Shinichi a little longer than he thought it would, he had solved the case. _Of course I did._ He smirked confidently and nodded to himself, and then unlocked the door. But upon opening it and stepping inside, he abruptly stopped, the bag previously hanging from his shoulder now dropping to the floor as he slumped against the doorframe.

The entire hall was decorated from floor to ceiling in red, blue, green, silver, pink, gold and even rainbow-colored tinsel. Little twigs of holly reached out from the walls and dropped down from the cracks in the ceiling, while small, big and just huge Santa figurines made from plastic and porcelain were standing along the walls and on any available surface, be it the dresser, the hat-rack and even on the edge of the paintings. A huge pink Christmas tree was standing at the far end of the hall and as Shinichi took a few shaky steps inside, he finally noticed that the floor was covered in fake snow. Everything combined looked absolutely tasteless and awful and Shinichi wondered, for one hopeful moment, that maybe he had gotten into the wrong house. But no, a quick look at the photographs hanging on the wall (the ones that weren't hidden behind the godawful tinsel), crushed that small hope. A miserable groan escaped his lips.

He stared down at the snow-covered floor, before lifting his gaze once more and, bracing himself, looked around the hall. Who the hell would've even come up with the _idea _of- He stopped himself. "…Kaitou." He growled in realization, clenching his fists. Knowing the thief, the rest of the house probably hadn't been spared from this…this..._monstrosity_ or whatever it was! The brief thought of asking Agasa to create and install a security system worthy of NASA or the Pentagon or even the freaking _Justice League _flickered across his mind as he stalked down the hall, intent on bringing doom, torture and death upon the miserable thief.

Music coming from the living room – 'Jingle Bells', to be exact – made Shinichi pause for a moment though, silently wondering how he hadn't heard it before. He shrugged. The volume wasn't very high, barely audible, actually, and the initial shock of seeing the hall decorated the way it was must have temporarily rendered his senses unconscious for a moment. Nodding at that mental explanation, he then turned towards the living room, positive that the thief was hiding somewhere in the room.

The living room was in the same state as the hall, if not worse. Besides the tinsel, holly, Santa figurines, snow on the floor and a giant Christmas tree in the middle of the room, fake icicles were hanging from the ceiling and it seemed like it was actually snowing. Shinichi resisted the urge to just turn and run far away, but a soft, quiet sigh coming from the couch made him throw that thought into a mental trash bin. He narrowed his eyes and swiftly made his way across the room, doing his best not to step on any of the small Santa figurines sitting in small piles of fake snow.

Upon reaching the couch, he grabbed hold of the back of it and peered over it with a harsh glare, mouth opening with the intent to scream in frustration. However, at seeing the thief lying on his side across the couch, an exhausted expression on his face along with a small smile, sleeping, with 'A Study in Scarlet' lying on the floor just below him, a hand hanging from the couch almost as if reaching for the book, the anger and frustration Shinichi had initially felt, almost evaporated completely.

He glared half-heartedly at Kaitou and then sighed in slight annoyance. He looked around the room again, noting that it probably must've taken ages to set it all up. And to decorate the entire house like this, the thief had probably stayed up all night. Shinichi shook his head, unable to stop a small, amused smile from flickering across his face. "Such an idiot…" he muttered to himself, almost in an affectionate tone. Then he leaned down from behind the couch to lightly drag a hand through Kaitou's hair. The thief unconsciously leaned into the touch with a soft sound, his entire body visibly relaxing even further, making Shinichi chuckle. He carefully pulled his hand away again, making sure not to disturb the thief from his (debatably) well-deserved sleep and stepped back. As he shuffled through the fake snow, making his way out of the room, he glanced back at Kaitou. "You're still cleaning all of this up when you wake up." He mumbled quietly, grinning slightly in amusement at the soft, happy sigh he got in response.

* * *

**And that's the end of that drabble. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. ...Although, it's kind of...well, uh, the fact that two drabbles in a row involve Shinichi returning home...yeah. Sorry about that. xD I'll try not to take as much time writing another drabble, but I never know when either inspiration or writer's block will hit me. So...yes. Either way, I do hope you liked it. Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and Happy New Year~!  
**


End file.
